20th Century Girl in the 21st Century
by Roman Army
Summary: Hazel has started her own blog to talk about thing she likes about the 21st century and what she doesn't. She is also talking about controversies and even have guess bloggers sometimes. Rated T for subjects and language


Hello my name is Hazel,I am a daughter of Pluto/Hades. I was originally born in 1929. I died for the world just to delay the rise of Gaea but when the doors of death were open I escaped with the help of my half-brother Nico Di Angelo. So I am here today writing this blog about all the things hat I find bad and good about this day and age. So this is how things will work, I will have 3-5 topics each entry one will be the main and the rest will be smaller ones, then I will have a guess blogger join in on the conversation, and then at the end I will ask you all a question on hat you think about the topics ad then ask for more topics. So I hope you enjoy!

*****Caution before proceeding I want the readers to b warned of the subjects and very offensive language that you are about to read. With that warning please enjoy!******

So America as its first African American president and he is now serving is second term. How exciting is that. I am so proud of my people and America for overcoming our racist and prejudice past and before you all say anything yes I know there are still racist people out there like Donald Sterling but I mean there is a lot less racist people today. Barrack Obama has made history and has inspired me to continue to strive for the best not only for me but for the people I love.

Now lets move on to a very controversial topic, Gay rights. I believe if you are gay, straight, bi,pansexual, or transgender and you live in america you already have rights so for them to be taken like that because of your sexuality is not only unjust it is also unconstitutional. I feel so strongly about this subject because this is similar to how they were treating my people back in the day and the other reason is that my brother is gay. He never officially came out too me but one night I got up to get a drink of water to calm my nerves because I get seasick and I walked past is room and heard moaning. So me being the naive 20th century girl I was I rushed into see what was wrong but when i walked in all I saw was Nico under the covers with a tent under the covers and then he moans again but this time its a name. now I wont say who's name but it was a guys name and he kept moaning it. I rushed out with my cheeks red and when I got back to my room all I could do was fan myself. So back to the topic of gay rights, I believe deep in my heart that they deserve it. I love the song Same love by Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis and I also like the remix by Angel Haze, if you have heard either one I suggest you go and listen to it.

Now for the last topic of the day, Nicki Minaj's song Lookin A$$. Now the song was released back in February so I am late but I feel I need to speak on it. So tis song is on Young Money: Rise of an Empire album, which is a compilation album with her and her other label mates, the song will also be featured on her forthcoming The PinkPrint album. The song is controversial for a number of reasons. Reason one is that it is a man basing song which in other words is a girl power song most me don't like it because of that. Now the second reason why this is so controversial is because for the unofficial cover art it used a picture of Malcolm X, a famous civil rights leader, looking out from behind his curtains with a gun ready in his hands. Now I didn't know who was because he was born a few years before me but I did find out that he was one of the most prominent people in the civil rights movement. You don't understand why that is so bad well reason three will explain why there was such an uproar over this. Reason three is that used the N-word about 41 times in that song. Now like I said the song is all about girl power but she used the N-word to much so I have very mixed feelings from the song. Here are some lyrics from the song:

[Verse 1]  
Look at y'all smokin' ass niggas  
After every pull, niggas start chokin' ass niggas  
Nigga-nigga  
Look at y'all bitch ass niggas  
Stop lyin' on your dick ass niggas  
Nigga-nigga  
Look at y'all lookin' ass niggas  
Stop lookin' at my ass ass niggas  
Look at y'all lyin' ass niggas  
Talkin' 'bout "It's paid off" but it's financed, lyin' ass nigga  
Bunch of non-mogul ass niggas  
Frontin' like they got a plan, Boost Mobile ass nigga  
Nigga, nigga, look at y'all  
Can't get a job so you plottin' how to rob ass niggas  
I ain't gotta check for y'all  
But if I'ma check for y'all, I'ma need a check from y'all niggas  
I 'on't want sex, give a fuck about your ex  
I 'on't even want a text from y'all niggas  
I'm rapin' you niggas  
Look at this pic, look at what the fuck I gave to you niggas  
Ain't feelin' these niggas  
Niggas want my time, call me Clinton, I'm billin' these niggas

Oh my goodness writing that has me hot and blushing. I know for a fact that Nicki isn't a racist but tis song is so offensive to not just me but her too that I cant believe she would even write, record, then release this song. I like the message but I don't like the lyrics.

So thats all for today folks. I really hope you enjoyed this and remember that I love criticism so don't forget to review and before we can go I have to ask the question of the day. What do you all think of gay rights? You all know how I feel about but I want to here from you all. Until next time, live life, laugh always, and love unconditionally.

A/N: So that was the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want me to talk about a certain topic of subect feel free to PM me or review below. Have a good day/night.


End file.
